Bajo la lluvia
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aquella tarde en que salió de una junta, no lo inquietó ver la lluvia caer pesadamente... ¡Quería salir a refrescarse! Pero no esperaba que el gringo -alias Terminator- lo persiguiera así, ¡Mierda!


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ Palabras altisonantes  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ ... ya no tenía ganas de publicar este fic, ¿por qué? ¡Porque justo cuando lo andaba redactando, escuché sobre el acuerdo entre México y EUA para explotar juntos el petróleo del Golfo de México, ¡¿qué demonios les pasa? Mejor de una vez que le den el título de propiedad al cerdo americano y se dejen de mamadas políticas! No se puede ser más imbécil de verdad! Odié profundamente a EUA, pensando con firmeza que sólo se merecía el peor de los castigos +.+ No sé si se refleje mi odio por él en los futuros fics que publique, pero este... bueno~, digamos que lo publico sólo por compromiso, porque ya me iba a dar la bilis ahi u.u_

_En fin, no tengo nada más que reportar... ¡oh, sí! La idea de esta historia fue... no sé, salió de la nada y me golpeó como un autobús, ¡chévere, ¿no? -sarcasmo-_

_Gracias, ¡Owari~!  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Bajo la lluvia"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El cambio de las estaciones en el centro de México no era demasiado difícil de predecir. Contra las clásicas divisiones que se habían vuelto muy populares _quien-sabía-desde-cuando_, muchos se empeñaban en creer que en el interior de su territorio se aplicaban tales estatutos. ERROR. Desde que podía recordar, netamente contaba con dos temporadas: de lluvias y de secas

De entre la distinción de los meses, en Febrero y Marzo, el clima se desataba de manera impresionante: podía hacer frío, calor, mucho aire o una seca impresionante, sin olvidar las clásicas lluvias que caían en el momento menos pensando, ¡no por nada se decía por ahí "_Febrero loco, y Marzo otro poco_"! Además, ellos eran los que indicaban cómo se desarrollarían los climas a lo largo del año

A Alejandro no le molestaba verse en vuelto en los cambios súbitos: a parte de que tenía un guardarropa para cualquier ambiente, lo consideraba un eficiente medidor que le ayudaría a prevenir futuros desastres naturales, como las inundaciones en el sur de su país, o los incendios en el norte

Por eso, aquella tarde en que salió de una jodida junta con el gringo, no lo inquietó ver la lluvia caer pesadamente, menos el hecho de que no traía sombrilla para protegerse

Al mirar por la ventana, observó a varios transeúntes correr hacia el subterráneo; otros que sacaban sus paraguas o se cubrían con sus mochilas; unos que entraban a la Catedral; los vendedores ambulantes que guardaban su mercancía…

En pocos minutos, la Plaza ya estaba casi vacía… oh, Dios, el metro estaría atiborrado en ese momento, jejejeje, también se formarían charcos, unos ENORMES, pues al estar precisamente en una CUENCA, el agua encontraba como reposo natural aquella zona, así que no era de extrañar…

Enseguida tuvo el deseo de salir a mojarse, ¡tenía tiempo que no lo hacía! Lo veía bastante divertido, ya que a diferencia de otros países, ver caer el agua del cielo con determinada precisión no le provocaba monotonía, o la imposición de una rutina, ¡era un regalo y debía disfrutarse!

Por eso, al escaparse de su Jefe –ya tenía experiencia -, dejó en el locker de su oficina el saco negro, la asfixiante corbata negra con rombos oscuros, el celular y cualquier otra cosa que se viera afectada por el agua. Luego de eso, escabulléndose como sólo él sabía, llegó a la puerta trasera del edificio, donde el viejo Pancho lo saludó y sonrió: era el guardia que llevaba como 20 años ahí, así que sabía que no lo delataría

Abrió la puerta

-¡Hola, libertad! – soltó con una gran sonrisa – _Chula_, mi vida, ¿me extrañaste? ¿Qué tal si te invito un tequila para compensártelo? Jejejeje

Miró hacia el cielo, quedándose en aquella pose por un tiempo. Su ropa se empezó a mojar a niveles impresionantes; su piel morena pronto se perló; su cuerpo se acostumbró a la frialdad; su cabello castaño oscuro ya goteaba agua y varios mechones se le pegaron en las mejillas, ¡Waaa! ¡Que rico! Nada como un baño natural luego de un largo día de batalla: lo relajaba, enfriaba sus nervios, aflojaba su cuerpo y tenía la sensación de que los problemas se le escurrían, ¡entonces se volvía libre! ¡Libreeeeee~!

Jojojojojo, ¡El mundo bajo la lluvia era suyo! ¡Toda la calle –o al menos la banqueta- era para él y podía caminar a sus anchas! Nada como andar a solas, considerando que estaba en una de las ciudades más pobladas del Mundo… y si ignoraba un poco el tráfico, tenía un excelente espacio

…

Ya despabilándose, pensó hacia dónde iniciaría su recorrido: en lo que se iba su Jefe y los güeros imbéciles, debía evitar la plaza, ¡tal vez se iría por toda la calle de Moneda! O por Correo Mayor, ¡si daba la vuelta por atrás de los arcos, podría llegar a Bellas Artes! Quien quitaba y hasta caminaba a Garibaldi para echarse un palomazo con los mariachis, ¡no faltaría gente que le hiciera segunda! Jejejeje

Decidiéndose por esto último, miró a ambos lados: lo mejor sería irse por…

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio en la esquina derecha a un sujeto que, si bien, la sombrilla rojo oscuro no dejaba ver su cara, lo identificó de inmediato por el pantalón gris perla, los zapatos negros y esa chaqueta café oscuro con el número 50 en la espalda

¡Mierda!

-"No mires, no mires, no mires" –se repetía mientras desviaba despacio la vista-"Muévete, muévete, ¡muévete, carajo!"

¡Huir! ¡Tenía que huir y salvar la vida! ¡Debía aprovechar ahora que parecía no haberlo visto! Retirada, ¡retirada!

Giró en su propio eje lentamente, MUY LENTAMENTE, al lado contrario, y ya al estar dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar a paso fríamente calculado, seguro, pero metiendo algo de velocidad, ¡si echaba a correr, sus zapatos chocando contra la acera mojada lo delataría! Aunque tampoco podía mantener la lentitud porque no avanzaría lo suficiente

Sonrió forzadamente mientras una gotera le caía por la sien, ¡se sentía algún tipo de reo que escapaba de la cárcel! Y siendo realista, no estaba tan alejado de la realidad: obligado a mantenerse en el mismo salón junto al gringo por más de_ tres cochinas_ horas era igual que estar en San Juan de Ulúa, o peor: como si la Inquisición lo estuviera interrogando con unas pinches prenzas al rojo vivo en sus narices. Tenía que haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada como para que le empujaran a relacionarse con alguien A QUIEN CLARAMENTE NO TRAGABA

Bien, bien, ¡pero no tenía que cundir el pánico! No había sido descubierto, ¡y sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la esquia! Una vez ahí, echaría a correr y…

-¡_Hello, Alexander_! –le llamó una voz alegre, estruendosa y CHILLONA. ¡Se oía en toda la cuadra! -_¿Why are you there? ¿Did you go home?_

¡No! ¡Si se detenía y respondía, terminaría por delatarse! Había que hacerse _wey_, ¡_había que hacerse wey!_ Si funcionaba, el estadounidense pensaría que se había equivocado, ¡sí!

Siguió caminando "_con tranquilidad_", pero acelerando más, ¡la esquina parecía tan cerca y tan lejos!

-¡Oye, Alejandro! ¿No me oíste? -¡¿creía que hablándole en español algo mejoraría? ¡¿Por quién lo tomaba? -¿Por qué no llevas paraguas? ¡Ya estás empapado! PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, jajajaja – rió de esa manera que lastimaba los oídos - _¡The hero will save you!_

Oyó cómo empezaba a cercársele…

¡A LA MIERDA! ¡Era mejor decir "_Aquí huyó_" que "_Aquí quedó_"! Así que echó a correr con toda la fuerza que tenía, ¡debía aprovechar que todavía le llevaba ventaja!

Esperaba que se desconcertara y, por lo tanto, se detuviera, p-pero…

-¡Alejandro! ¡¿Por qué corres? - ¡IBA SIGUIÉNDOLO! ¡Ahhhhhhh! - ¡No necesitas un refugio! ¡El paraguas es suficientemente grande para los dos! Jajajajajajaja

Escuchar su paso firme en la acera y las gotas de agua chocando contra su cuerpo, le hizo recordar aquella escena de la película "_Terminator_", ¡Maldición, eso no ayudaba en nada! Salvo en aumentar su desesperada necesidad de huir, ¡Y claro que no era porque fuera un cobarde, sólo NO QUERÍA estar con Estado Unidos! ¡SÓLO ESO!

-¡Hey, ya detente!

-¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Deja de seguirme! – al fin le contestó - ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS SIGUIÉNDOME?

_-¡Because I´m hero!_

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¡Jajajajajaja, descuida! ¡El héroe te salvará de la lluvia!

-¡NO NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS!

-Jajajajajajaja

¡Era imposible hablar con ese cerebro de hamburguesa! ¡No escuchaba nada! ¡J-JA! Pero no se rendiría, ¡correría tanto, incluso si le daban calambres! ¡Todo fuera por alejarse de él! ¡Tenía a su favor que estaban en SU ciudad: conocía tantos callejones secretos que no tardaría en perderlo! Jojojojojojo

De ese modo, dobló en una esquina, corrió dos cuadras y volvió a dar vuelta a la izquierda, continuó otras seis calles, ahí derecho se metió en un estrecho callejó, salió, cruzó una calle, recorrió cuatro senderos hasta entrar en un pasillo comercial, subió, cruzó un puentecillo para salir a dos pasillos después, bajó, usó el callejoncillo curveado, ¡volvió a salir!

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! – la estruendosa risa le puso la piel de gallina- ¡No te preocupes, aquí viene el héroe! ¡No dejaré que te sigas mojando! Jajajajaja

¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡_Terminator, terminator_! ¡Ojala tuviera un lanza misiles como Arnold Swarzeneger! Así lo volaría en miles de pedacitos… pero volvería a regenerarse… ¡MALDITA SEA, PENSAR EN ESO NO AYUDABA EN NADA! Sólo agradecía que sus calles fueran de cemento y piedra, de lo contrario, ya se hubiera dado un guamazo desde hacía un rato, ¡y qué bueno que siguiera lloviendo! De ese modo, no sentía lo asfixiante del aire y era refrescado constantemente, como tomar agua de limón en una cálida tarde de verano

-¡Alejandrooooooooo~! - ¡AHHH! ¡Había olvidado que estaba siendo perseguido! - ¡Ya detente! ¡Cuando el héroe te habla, se supone que debes esperar!

¡A la chingada si pensaba que lo haría! Aún le llevaba ventaja y no se rendiría, ¡si tan sólo hubiera una distracción a su favor! Como un McDonalds o un puesto de Tacos… y en lo que pensaba en esto, ya se aproximaba a Eje Central por la calle 16 de Septiembre, ¡ESO ERA! El semáforo estaba en verde: si alcanzaba a cruzar, el otro tendría que detenerse a fuerzas, ¡no por nada su gente, en auto, era canija a la hora de tomar ventaja de su paso!

Se acercó, se acercó, ¡ya estaba a punto de llegar! Sin embargo, sus cálculos fallaron: antes de estar en la esquina, la luz indicó el "_Siga_" para los automóviles, quienes comenzaron a moverse, ¡Nooooo!

Contempló en doblar la esquina, seguir y cruzar en el próximo cruce, ¡pero requería detenerse, lo cual no estaba dispuesto a hacer! Y el güero se aproximaba más y más, ¡NO! ¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Victoria o morir en el intento! ¡LA DERROTA NO ERA UNA OPCIÓN!

Tomó impulso, y ante la atónita mirada de quienes se refugiaban en las tiendas, se aventó hacia adelante, importándole poco que un auto ya avanzara directamente contra él

Por el rechinido de las ruedas intentando detenerse y los claxons mentándosela, apenas escuchó los gritos de la gente, las groserías de los conductores, y ese "_¡Alejandro!_" que exclamó el rubio. Sólo alcanzó a oír ese momentáneo, pero extraño silencio

Le pareció ir en cámara lenta: con claridad vio el agua del cielo chocar contra sí; la del suelo, levantándose por el movimiento; su camisa y pantalón pegándose más hacia sí; sus rodillas alzándose para marcar el esfuerzo que hacía

Le tomó segundos cruzar, aunque parecieron minutos…

…

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que había llegado al otro lado sano y salvo

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, viendo cómo los coches ya avanzaban y los rostros atónitos de aquellos que lo miraron, sobre todo de Estados Unidos: estaba estático en la esquina, todavía sosteniendo la sombrilla y observándolo sorprendido, incrédulo

¡V-Victoria! ¡VICTORIRA! ¡LO CONSIGUIÓ, LO CONSIGUIÓ! Le sonrió pícaro, tronando los dedos antes de señalarle, como muestra de despedida. Rápidamente retomó el camino y corrió, lo hizo tanto como pudo, doblando a la derecha tres cuadras adelante para ya salir de su vista, ¡y de ahí nadie lo paró!

¡J-JA! ¡Escapó del gringo justo en sus narices! Jajajajajaja ¡Esto tenía que celebrarlo! ¡El palomazo que se echaría en Garibaldi sería de los mejores! Dios, que cabrón era, ¡QUÉ CABRÓN ERA! Jojojojojojo

* * *

><p>Todavía llovía cuando salió del "<em>Mariachi Loco<em>", aproximadamente a las 2:30 am., ¡se la había pasado a todo dar! Pues en cuanto llegó, como a las 20:00 pm. – se tardó por andar corriendo otro rato, sólo para asegurarse que estaba a salvo – encontró a muchísima gente y a varios de sus _compas_ que ya le andaban dando a la tocada

Primero, le prestaron una muda de ropa y zapatos para que se cambiara y no le hiciera tanto daño la mojada; después, se comió un pozole bien calientito y se tiró un par de tequilas para ya terminar de recuperarse, ¡y ahora sí, a cantar!

Se echó las clásicas que daban ganas de bailar, las que hacían chillar, las que te obligaban a decir "_Pero ya volverás, desgraciado_", las que se escuchaban en las batucadas y unas más que hasta se inventó, ¡fue de lo mejor! Sobre todo porque el mariachi le seguía la corriente y la gente se divertía, cantaba, coreaba, echaba porras, ¡nada como pasar un rato con su raza! Su alegría, su euforia, _su sincera diversión…_ ¡por estas cosas valían la pena esas reuniones de mierda!

¡Y no nada más cantó ahí! Al del guitarrón se le ocurrió hacer una tipo de peregirnación por cada local en un radio de siete cuadras, ¡y se armó bien! Precisamente la parada final fue, otra vez, aquel lugar, pues acompletaba el círculo, ¡también les covino por las propinas! Y repartieron muchas tarjetas de presentación: seguro que les salían varios eventos por ahí jejejeje

Pero como ya era mucha parranda y al día siguiente tenía que trabajar medio día, tuvo que despedirse, ¡no sin antes echarse otros tres tequilazos! Ya había bebido bastante, aunque no le afectaba mucho porque sí comió bien, ¡no estaba borracho, de verdad! Sin embargo, sí olía a alcohol… ummm… ojala no se encontrara a un policía que le hiciera preguntas

Quisieron prestarle una sombrilla y darle su ropa en una bolsa para que se la llevara, pero avisó que pasaría en la tarde, ¡y que no necesitaba cubrirse!

Ya en la avenida principal, contempló cómó regresar a casa: el metro ya estaba cerrado, los micros no pasaban, ¡no despertaría a Lalo- su chofer- para que lo recogiera! Quizá pararía un tax…

_**¡!**_

De un momento a otro, por la espalda, una mano le tapó la boca, la otra le inmovilizó el brazo izquierdo y algo duro chocó contra su nuca; ¡lo jaló lejos de la calle!

¡¿Qué era? ¡¿Un secuestro? ¡Que no chingaran! ¡No le iban a arruinar la noche por una pendejada! Lo bueno que no le pusieron un trapo con cloroformo, porque entonces sí estaría en problemas. Pese a ello, aunque forcejeó, lo hizo para recaudar información: su atacante era más alto que él, tal vez 1.80 m.; era mucho más fuerte a juzgar por la presión que ejercía en su brazo; no olía a marihuana, alcohol o a otra droga. Entonces prestó atención a la calle… ¿eh? Que raro, ¿por qué no lo había mteido en una camioneta, o en un callejón?

Como fuera, ya era suficiente: en el "_forcejeo_", alcanzó su propia cintura, en donde descansaba su pistola Trejo –calibre 22, modelo 1 type Ráfaga-, y al tenerla, colocó el cañón contra la costilla ajena, indicando en silencio que TENÍA que soltarlo

No lo hizo, pero detuvo su andar

-Alejandro – le susurró una voz amargamente familiar -¿Se puede saber dónde _demonios_ has estado?

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_TERMINATOR_ HABÍA REGRESADO! ¡QUERÍA MATARLO PARA EVITAR QUE GANARA LA GUERRA CONTRA LAS MÁQUINAS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA SARAH CONNORS CUANDO LA NECESITABA?

Se golpeó mentalmente, ¡¿qué era? ¡¿Un friki de las películas? Pero se distrajo cuando, de pronto, se sintió liberado; aprovechó para voltearse y confrontarlo

-Ah, hola – guardó el arma en su lugar, ya contemplando cómo se echaría a correr otra vez – Y estoy bien, _gracias_ –ironizó –por preguntar

… ahora que veía bien, ¡Jones seguía tapado con esa sombrilla! ¡Dios, ni que se fuera a derretir si se mojaba tantito!

-A todo esto… -continuó algo confundido, pero a la defensiva- ¿Qué haces aquí? Los gringos como tú no deberían andar a estas horas en la calle

Neeeel~, le valía su seguridad, pero si le pasaba algo malo, lo llevarían entre las patas

-No has respondido mi pregunta

-Pregunta… ¿qué pregunta?

Su cara de "_No sé de qué hablas_" pareció irritarlo mucho, ya que frunció el ceño en extremo

… tal vez era la tenue luz de la calle, pero se veía intimidante, ¡y la sombrilla sólo ayudaba a ensombrecer su cara! Algo le decía que tenía que correr, YA

-¿Ahora estás sordo? – que venenoso se oyó eso - ¿Dónde demonios HAS ESTADO todo este tiempo?

-Mira, gringo – genial, no podía ser que viniera a pedirle cuentas – NO ES tu puto asunto

-Lo es cuando apestas a alcohol

-Ni así – le retó con la mirada, hastiado de que de pronto le saliera con eso- ¿A ti qué si me embriago, me drogo o me tiro a quien yo quiera, eh? No me vengas con mamadas, que no eres NI UN CARAJO para meterte en mi vida privada, ¿captas, pendejo? – sonrió de lado- ¿Y qué es esto? ¿El_ grandioso_ – dijo sarcástico – héroe usa su tiempo parra buscarme y hacerme escenas maricas por los preocupado que estaba?

…

-¿Y cómo no lo iba a estar luego de lo que vi?

-¿Según tú, qué?

-¡No me vengas con tus estúpidos sarcasmos ahora! – alzó la voz con evidente molestia, haciendo que retrocediera un paso en automático - ¡¿Cómo carajo no querías que me preocupara cuando te lanzaste así como así frente a ese auto? ¡VAMOS, ¿QUIÉN FUE REALMENTE EL IMBÉCIL? ¡¿Yo, el que se la pasó buscándote para asegurarse de que estabas bien? ¡¿O tú, que casi te matas por el capricho de no quererte cubrir de la lluvia?

Oh, no, ¡NO! ¡NO LO IBA A HACER SENTIR CULPABLE POR ALGO QUE EMPEZÓ ÉL!

-¡No me salgas con tus verdades torcidas! –usó el mismo volumen de voz - ¡Todo esto sucedió porque no escuchas! ¡No escuchas nada que no sea tu puta voluntad de mierda! ¡¿No se te hacen familiares las frases "_Deja de seguirme_" o "_No necesito que lo hagas_"? ¡NO QUERÍA QUE ME CUBRIERAS CON TU PORQUERÍA DE SOMBRILLA!

Ahora el otro tenía una cara de "_Creo que recuerdo algo similar_", ¡en verdad que no se podía ser tan imbécil!

-¡Sí, como oyes! ¡Me quería mojar! ¡ME QUERÍA MOJAR, BABOSO! ¡¿No se te ocurrió preguntarte por qué no traía saco o algo que se me cayera en el camino? ¡Era porque los dejé pensando que serían un estorbo a la hora de mojarme! ¡PERO NO! ¡Ahí fuiste tú, pensando _quien-sabe-en-qué_ pendejada! ¡SI NO FUERAS TAN PINCHE ODIOSO, NO HABRÍA TENIDO QUE HUIR!

Esto último pareció dejar mayor impacto en el rubio, quien ablandó la mirada y… ¿cómo decirlo? Dio la impresión de que… decayó…

-… yo sólo quería protegerte de la lluvia

Esas pupilas derrotadas, el decaimiento de su voz, la ligera inclinación de su rostro en un movimiento solitario, sumando la lluvia y esa frase al aire…

…

Suspiró largamente, buscando algo de cordura: no cedía con facilidad a la ira, pero con Estados Unidos eso parecía basura burocrática

-… bueno, tampoco es como si tu intención no hubiese sido lógica – que genial truco el suyo: le quitaba peso al asunto SIN tener que retractarse de lo dicho – Pero la lluvia no es algo de lo que precisamente se deba huir… ¡Deja esa cosa! – le arrebató el paraguas de improviso y la cerró -¡No te vas a derretir! A menos que seas una bruja, ¡pero mientras, ¿qué? ¡No seas ojete y disfruta en vez de evitarlo!

Jones le miró sorprendido, curioso, expectante mientras poco a poco se iba empapando. Por su parte, al ver rápidamente su vestimenta, notó que traía la misma ropa que en la tarde, ¿entonces sí se la pasó buscándolo? Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y sus mejillas calientes, pero lo ignoró en vista de que podría ser señal de que se iba a resfriar

-¡Y los charcos también son interesantes! –bajó de la acera, colocándose en frente de uno –Son armas letales, ¡MUERE! – y con ua fuerte patada, lanzó agua hacia el otro, que quedó hecho un desastre de la cintura para abajo

Sonrió, orgulloso de su ataque

…

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! – rió con ganas, _como siempre_ - ¡Esto no se queda así! _¡I´m a hero! ¡The heros always win!_

Y comenzaron a lanzarle agua de los charcos, del cielo, la que se acumulaba en algunos envases sueltos, la que se guardaba en su propio cabello y prendas…

Así, a la luz de los faroles y en medio de esa lluvia, México y Estados Unidos estaban jugando: se divertían, reían, decían frases de películas, usaron estrategias y aunque más inconsciente, sus cuerpos hacían contacto para ejercer una llave de lucha libre o una palanca que daba risa

Parecieron regresar a aquel tiempo en donde no había cicatrices de guerra, donde no había recuerdos de traiciones, ni la imposición de uno sobre otro… solamente eran Alfred y Alejandro, disfrutando de la lluvia

…

Se pasaron un buen rato de ese modo, parando solamente cuando la tormenta pasó. Ambos eran un desorden y se reían a más no poder, pero se echaron a correr cuando una señora se asomó y los amenazó con llamar a la patrulla

Anduvieron a paso normal de regreso al centro, ya que estaba más cerca el hotel del güero que su casa, y si veían a un extrajero solo a esas horas, sumando su carácter, nada bueno saldría de ello

En el camino hablaron de todo menos de política y economía, ¡Jones decía tantas estupideces que no podía parar de reír! Y lo sorprendente, fue que cuando le tocaba hablar, era escuchado, ¡ESCUCHADO! Que inusual~

Si no fuera tan prepotente, prestara mayor atención y no lo pisoterara a cada rato, como cuando eran chicos, no habría necesidad de estar siempre a la defensiva, ¡incluso podrían llevarse bien! No como amigos –nunca otra vez- pero sí como… ummm ¿buenos vecinos?

Cuando pensó en esto, ya habían llegado al hotel

-Bueno, gringo, ya duérmete – dijo relajado – Y métete a bañar luego luego para que no te enfermes

-_¡Don´t worry! ¡Heroes never get cold!_ Jajajajajaja – sonrió brillantemente – Por cierto, ¿qué es "_enfermarse_"?

-… bieeeen, ya entiendo, dejémoslo así – soltó una risilla – Mañana te vas, ¿no? – lo vio asentir –No te voy a dejar al aeropuerto porque tengo cosas que hacer, pero igual, que te vaya bien

_-¡Thank you!_

-¡Me saludas a Tony! Y dile que si quiere venir, no más me avise y nos vemos en el cerro de siempre

Por alguna razón el otro empezó a reír... en fiiiin~, muy su pedo lo que pensara

-¿Ya tienes sueño? – preguntó de repente

-Algo, ¿por?

-¿Por qué no pasas? – invitó en un tono más suave – Al menos para que te duches, ¡tu casa todavía está lejos!

-No, está bien, así me acomodo

-¡No seas así! ¡Sube! Hasta pediremos algo de beber~

-¡Neeeeel! Ya cubrí mi cuota de alcohol por hoy y no quiero que me agarre una patrulla por oler todo raro

-¡Te quedas a dormir!

-¿Para que me levantes con tus carcajadas que son peores que un pinche despertador? Gracias, pero no~

_-¡Come on, Alexander!_

No era que no quisiera aceptar, pero necesitaba irse: ya comenzaba a recordar que, al día siguiente, su relación no habría cambiado en nada y que volvería a odiarlo. Era mejor no tener nada que añorar y seguir a la defensiva, que tener ideas equivocadas de una noche. Era por el bien de su país

Jones podría ser un buen vencido, sin embargo, se quedaba en la imaginación. No pasaba de ahí

-¡Bien! Ya me voy, es tarde –se despidió con una leve señal de cabeza – Nos vemos

-_Good night_… ¡Pero antes…!

Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya tenía al güero a milímetros de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y descansando los labios en los suyos, pareciendo algo como un bes…

-_¡See you later, Alexander!_ – exclamó al segundo de separarse –Y no lo olvides: siempre seré tu héroe, ¡siempre te rescataré aunque no quieras!

Y en medio de risas estruendosas, entró al hotel a paso seguro…

…

Pinche gringo de mierda…

…

Tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar, de reclamarle, de restregarle que nunca lo necesitaría. Maldito, ¡no podía hacer nada porque ya lo malinterpretaba y se daba confianzas que no le correspondían! ¡Que hubieran jugado no significaba nada!

…pero Jones no estaba en un error: sí había significado algo, ¿qué? Ni idea, no quería pensarlo… pese a ello… lo volvería a repetir, eso era claro…

-Jodido gringo – susurró para sí mientras seguía su camino. Tenía una leve sonrisa en la boca – Él y sus jaladas…

De ser posible, todo bajo la lluvia


End file.
